The Templar Treasure
by AnimeGirl1988
Summary: Ben's childhood friend now fiancee, and her sister aid him and Riley in the search of the Templar Treasure.  BenOC RileyOC
1. Introduction

**Hey guys here's another National Treasure fanfic. This will be a filler for the National Treasure fanfic I'm working on called The Dutchman's Lost Treasure. That will be a third installment to my other National Treasure fanfics Search for the Treasure and Search for the City of Gold. I would love a Beta Reader for that story. If anyone would like to be a beta reader for me please send me a PM.**

**This story is in no way related to my other National Treasure Fanfics. It's a Ben/OC and a Riley/OC fanfic. There will be lots of different twists to this story seeing as how Abigail will only be in a short portion of the story. Enjoy. :)**

**Introduction**

It was late in the afternoon and it was storming. Two young children were sitting in the living room. One of the kids was a 10 year old boy. He had short brown hair and blue eyes. His name was Benjamin Franklin Gates. The other kid was his best friend. She was 10 years old as well and had shoulder length blonde hair and bangs that came just above her eyes and she had brown eyes. Her name was Katelyn Skies or Katie as she liked to be called.

They were both in Ben's house and his father had sent them into the living room a while ago because Ben's grandfather had stopped by to see him. And after a while, his dad and grandfather had gotten into a fight. A big one I might add. They were arguing about a treasure that was connected to the Gate's family. Ben's grandfather believed in the treasure and his father thought that it was foolish for him to keep believing in something like that.

Katie turned towards Ben and saw that he had a worried look on his face as he stared at the archway leading out of the living room. Even though his dad and grandfather were in the next room, they could still hear them almost perfectly because of the shouting that was going on. She felt bad for Ben. The fight that had started between his dad and grandfather had been because he had wanted to learn about the Knight's Templar and she didn't really see anything wrong with that. It was a legend connected to his family. Who wouldn't want to hear about something that exciting. She knew Ben believed every word and she did to. It was such a fascinating story.

**(Earlier that afternoon)**

"Grandpa," Ben said excitedly as he rushed over to him when he entered the living room and gave him a hug.

"Hello Ben," John Adams Gates said with a smile on his face as he returned the hug. After they parted he noticed Katie. "And who is this? I don't believe I've met her before."

Ben turned around and beckoned her towards him. Katie nodded and she moved forward to stand next to Ben.

"This is Katie," Ben said as he nodded in her direction. "She's my best friend. Katie this is my grandpa, John Adams Gates."

"It's nice to meet you," John Gates said with a smile on his face as he held a hand out to her.

"It's nice to finally meet you to Mr. Gates," Katie said shaking his hand. "Ben's always talking about you."

"Guess what grandpa," Ben said. "Katie loves history to. We have the highest marks in our history class at school."

"Is that right," John Gates said with an impressive look on his face as he turned to the young girl standing beside Ben. "Well, it's always a pleasure to meet someone who loves history."

"Can you tell us about the Knights Templar grandpa," Ben practically begged. "I told her about the treasure that's connected to our family and she actually believes us. Plus I want to hear the whole story to. All I know is that there's a treasure. Please?"

"Well, I guess you're old enough," John Gates said with a smile on his face. "Plus, it's always nice to find someone who believes us," he added as he sat down in an armchair and the kids sat down on the floor in front of him. "Okay, here we go. It was 1832, on a night much like this. Charles Carroll was last surviving signer of the Declaration of Independence. He was also a member of a secret society known as the Masons. And he knew he was dying. He woke up his stable boy in the middle of the night and ordered him to take him to the White House to see Andrew Jackson because it was urgent that he speak to the president."

"Did he get to talk to him Mr. Gates," Katie asked.

"No," John Gates said. "He never got the chance. The president wasn't there that night. But Charles Carroll had a secret, so he took into his confidence the only person he could, my grandfather's grandfather, Thomas Gates."

"What was his secret," Ben asked.

"A treasure," John Gates said. "A treasure beyond all imagining. A treasure that had been fought over for centuries by tyrants, pharaohs, emperors, warlords."

"Whoa," Ben and Katie whispered listening to his every word.

"Every time it changed hands it grew larger," John Gates continued. "And then suddenly it vanished. It didn't reappear for more than a thousand years when knights from the first crusade discovered secret vaults beneath the temple of Solomon. You see the knights who found the vaults believed that the treasure was too great for any one man, not even the king. They brought the treasure back to Europe and took the name the Knights Templar. Over the next century they smuggled it out of Europe and formed a new brotherhood called the Free Masons in honor of the builders of the great Temple. War followed. By the time of the American Revolution the treasure had been hidden again. By then, the Masons included George Washington, Benjamin Franklin, Paul Revere. They knew they had to make sure the treasure would never fall into the hands of the British. So they devised a series of clues and maps to its location. Over time the clues were lost or forgotten until only one remained. That was the secret that Charles Carroll entrusted to young Thomas Gates. The secret lies with Charlotte."

"Who's Charlotte," Katie asked.

"Oh not even Mr. Carroll knew that," John Gates said. "Now look here you two," he added as he took out a dollar bill from his wallet and showed them the back of it. "The free masons among our founding fathers left us clues like these. The unfinished pyramid, the all seeing eye, symbols of the Knights Templar. Guardians of the treasure. They're speaking to us through these..."

"You mean laughing at us," Ben's dad said as he entered the room. Ben and Katie looked up at him and saw that he had an angry expression on his face. "You know what that dollar represents? The entire Gates' family fortune. Six generations of fools chasing after fool's gold."

"It's not about the money Patrick," John Gates said as he turned to his son. "It's never been about the money."

"I'd like to have a word with you in private dad," Patrick said. "Kids, stay here."

Ben's grandpa got to his feet and followed his dad out of the living room and that's when the argument started.

**(End of Flashback)**

Just then the shouting stopped and the two older men walked into the living room. His father had an angry look on his face while his grandfather had a sad look on his.

"I'll give you a few moments to say your goodbyes," Patrick Gates told his father before leaving the living room.

"Is everything okay grandpa," Ben asked as he jumped off of the couch and rushed over to him while Katie remained seated.

"Yes, everything will be fine Ben," John Gates assured his grandson.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to cause a fight between you and dad," Ben apologized as he lowered his head. "I just really wanted to know about the treasure."

"You have no reason to apologize Ben," John Gates said. "You wanted to learn of the legend that has been passed down from one Gates to the next and there is nothing wrong with that."

"Times almost up," Patrick said as he poked his head into the living room. "Hurry it up. It's getting late and I have to get Katie home," he then left the living room.

"I'll see you later Ben," John Gates said with a smile on his face as he placed a hand on his grandson's shoulder.

"Wait, before you go, I have one question," Ben said.

"What's that," John Gates asked.

"Are we Knights," Ben asked.

"You want to be," John Gates asked him with a slight chuckle. Ben nodded and his grandfather walked over to a chair and took the blanket that was hanging on the back of it. "Alright, um, kneel," he said and Ben got into a kneeling position. His grandfather then threw the blanket around his shoulders. He then looked down at his grandson. "Benjamin Franklin Gates, you take upon yourself the duty of the Templars, free masons, and the family Gates. Do you so swear?"

"I so swear," Ben said with a nod of his head.

**I'll have Chapter One up either tonight or tomorrow. :)**


	2. The Arctic and the Charlotte

**Here's the next Chapter. :)**

**Chapter One**

**The Arctic and the Charlotte**

About twenty years had passed since Ben's grandpa told the story of the Knights Templar to him and Katie and a lot has changed since then. For starters, the two were now 30 years old and they both had college degrees. Katie had a degree in American History, a degree in archeology, and a degree in linguistics. Ben had a degree in American History like Katie, a degree in Mechanical Engineering, Naval ROTC and naval diving in the training center. The two were also expert clue solvers and riddle solvers.

Another thing that changed was that the two went from being best friends to a couple. They started dating in college and they were now engaged. Ben proposed to Katie after they graduated college and they were both very happy.

After they had finished college, the two decided to start hunting for the treasure. This caused a serious fight between Ben and his dad. His dad had called Ben foolish for searching for treasure that he said didn't exist. Ben told him that he refused to believe that and they hadn't kept in contact since.

Katie's younger sister Chloe was also in on the hunt. After hearing the story of the Knight's Templar from Ben, she was fascinated by it and wanted to help him clear the Gates family name. Ben gladly excepted her help. She didn't know that much about history but she was almost an expert at computers which would definitely come in handy. But she wasn't as much of an expert in them as her best friend Riley Poole or secret crush (though Chloe would never admit it) was. Katie knew that Riley liked her to but he wouldn't admit to it either. That's where Chloe was now, at Riley's apartment telling him about the treasure because his computer skills would come in handy to.

As Katie was preparing dinner for her, Ben, Chloe, and Riley the front door to the apartment opened and Ben walked in. He hung up his coat on the coat rack and he walked into the kitchen where Katie was. He walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey beautiful," Ben said.

Katie smiled and she spun around in Ben's arms and she threw her arms around his neck. She then leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips. "Hey handsome."

"Something smells good," Ben said. "What are you making?"

"Lasagna," Katie said.

"My favorite," Ben said. He then kissed her on the cheek once more before letting go of her. He then headed over to the cupboard and took out a glass. "So, did Chloe's friend say if he was interested in helping us out," he asked as he opened the refrigerator door and took out a bottle of soda and began pouring himself a glass.

"Yeah she did," Katie said as she leaned against the counter and faced him. "I got a call from her just a few moments ago and she said Riley seemed up for it. She's coming over with Riley and he's gonna crash here until we leave to find the ship which hopefully won't be too long."

"It won't be," Ben said as he sat down at the kitchen table. "Do you remember my friend Ian Howe?"

"Yes," Katie said as she sat down next to him.

"Well, I told him about the Templar Treasure," Ben said.

"You did what," Katie asked with a shocked expression on her face. "Why would you do that?"

"Because he's my friend Katelyn," Ben told her. "He also believed me when I told him about the treasure and he wants to help us look for it. He's going to pay for the trip to the Arctic. We'll be leaving in one day."

"Are you sure we can trust this guy," Katie asked.

"Of course we can," Ben said. "I've known Ian for a long time now and he seems like a trustworthy guy to me."

"Well, if you say that you trust him then I trust him to," Katie said with a smile on her face.

Ben returned the smile and he leaned in and kissed her. As the two were kissing, the front door of their apartment opened and two people entered. One was a young man at the age of 25. He had short black hair, a neatly trimmed goatee, and bright blue eyes. Over his eyes he wore a pair of black glasses. His name was Riley Poole. The other person was a young woman who was also 25 years old. She had shoulder length blonde curly hair and blue eyes. Over her eyes she wore a pair of thin silver glasses with small lenses. Her name was Chloe Skies and she was Katie's younger sister.

"You can hang your coat up over there Riley," Chloe told her friend as she pointed towards a coat rack near the door.

"Alright," Riley said as he hung up his coat. "Where should I put my stuff," he said as he indicated his laptop case and backpack.

"You can sit them on the couch for now until we find out where everyone's sleeping," Chloe said.

Riley nodded and headed over to the couch and sat his bags down on it. He then joined his friend as she was heading into the kitchen.

"Would you like something to drink," Chloe asked.

"Sure, I'll have a glass of soda," Riley said.

"Two sodas coming up," Chloe said with a smile on her face as the two reached the archway leading into the kitchen. But the moment they got there they stopped in their tracks when they saw Ben and Katie kissing.

"Could you guys make out in private," Chloe asked. "Seriously I do not want to see that and I'm pretty sure Riley doesn't either."

Ben and Katie quickly pulled away and Katie glared at her younger sister. "Well it was private until you walked in."

"Yeah and if you don't want to see it don't look," Ben added. "This is our apartment after all."

Riley decided to break the awkwardness by changing the subject. "You must be Ben Gates," Riley said stepping forward and holding out a hand to him. "I'm Riley Poole. Thanks for allowing me to come along on the treasure hunt with you."

Ben got to his feet and shook Riley's hand. "Nice to meet you Riley. And you're quite welcome. It's always a pleasure to meet someone who doesn't think I'm insane."

"Do we have any idea when we're leaving," Chloe asked.

"In one day," Ben said as he helped Katie set the table. "There will be one more person coming along with us to. He's a good friend of mine. His name is Ian Howe and he'll be paying for the trip."

"So you guys make sure you have everything ready in one day," Katie told them. "We'll be leaving pretty early in the morning."

"How early," Riley asked.

"3am," Ben said.

Both Riley and Chloe's mouths about hit the floor.

"You're joking right," Chloe said. "Please tell me you're joking."

"Nope," Ben said. "It'll be a long flight so I want to get an early start."

Riley and Chloe groaned as the two sat down at the kitchen table. They were not morning people.

* * *

A day passed and everyone was in the Arctic Circle searching for the Charlotte. They were riding in a couple of snow plows that Ian had supplied them with. Ben was driving one of the snow plows and Katie rode shotgun. Chloe sat in the backseat in between Riley and Ian.

Chloe didn't mind sitting next to Riley because of how close they were, but she hated sitting next to Ian. Every now and then he would glance at each her with a sly smile on his face. The last time he looked at her like that she scooted closer to Riley. He turned to her with raised eyebrows at the sudden closeness. He definitely didn't mind it or anything he was just confused about it.

"What's wrong," Riley whispered so that only she could hear him.

"Ian," Chloe whispered back. "He keeps looking at me and it's really creeping me out."

Riley glanced at him for a second and then turned back to Chloe nodding in understanding. He then put a protective arm her causing her to blush a little but she did feel safer.

"I was thinking about Hanson and Perry," Ben suddenly said. "Crossing this kind of terrain with nothing more than dogsleds and on foot. Can you imagine?"

"It's definitely unbelievable that's for sure," Katie said as she turned to him.

"Are we getting closer Poole," Ian asked as he turned to Riley. A smirk then appeared on his face when he saw that Riley's arm was around Chloe.

Riley noticed the smirk and pulled Chloe closer towards him. As he kept one arm around Chloe he typed on his laptop with his free hand. "Assuming Ben and Katie's theory is correct and my tracking model is accurate, we should be getting very close. But don't go by me, I broke a shoelace this morning," Riley told them.

Ben looked at Riley through the rear view mirror with a raised eyebrow and Katie spun around in her chair to look at him. Chloe and Ian were also staring at him with confused expressions on their faces. Riley looked up from his laptop and saw that everyone was starring at him. "It's...it's a bad omen," he explained.

"Should we turn around and go home," Ben joked.

"Or we could pull over and throw him out here," Ian added. Everyone but Ben seemed to hear a tone in his voice that said he wasn't joking like Ben was.

"Yeah you'd like that wouldn't you," Chloe thought as she glared at Ian.

"Ha ha," Riley laughed sarcastically as he glared at Ian as well.

"Okay knock it off," Katie said. She knew Ben was joking but she was pretty sure that Ian wasn't. Her eyes then grew wide as she was getting ready to turn around in her chair because she saw Ian looking at her sister with a smile on his face. She glared at Ian before turning around.

Just then Riley's computer beeped. "Okay guys we're here," Riley announced.

Ben brought the snow plow to a stop and the other snow plow that Ian's buddies were riding in came to a stop next to them. Everyone got out of the snow plows and looked around.

"Why are we stopping," Shaw asked with a look of confusion on his face. "I thought we were looking for a ship?"

"I don't see any ship," Shippen added.

"Oh she's out there," Ben said confidently.

"And we'll find it," Katie added as she placed a hand on Ben's shoulder.

"Yes we will," Ben said with a smile on his face as he turned to her.

As everyone started to get their metal detectors and other equipment that they would need, Katie walked over to Ian.

"Ian, we need to talk," Katie told him.

"What's on your mind Miss Skies," Ian asked.

"You," Katie said angrily.

Ian stopped getting equipment out of the snow plow and he turned to face her. "Really now," Ian said with a smile on his face. "What about Ben?"

"Shut up," Katie ordered. "You know damn well what I'm talking about."

"Actually I don't," Ian said.

"Keep away from my sister," Katie said. "I saw the way you were looking at her."

"She's a grown woman," Ian reminded as he shut the back of the snow plow and picked up his equipment. "I think you should leave that decision up to her."

With that said, Ian walked back over to his buddies leaving behind a very pissed off Katie. She grabbed her metal detector and headed over to Riley and Chloe who were laughing at something. She then spotted Shaw with a confused expression on his face.

"Yeah, a confused Shaw is pretty funny," Katie thought as she approached Riley and Chloe. "Hey guys," she said as she walked up to them.

"Hey sis," Chloe said.

"What's up with Shaw," Katie asked.

"I tried to explain to him how a ship could end up out here in scientific terms," Riley explained.

"Oh well that explains it," Katie said causing the others to chuckle. After everyone stopped laughing a serious look appeared on her face as she turned to Riley. "Riley, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what's up," Riley asked.

"Can you help me keep an eye on Chloe," Katie asked. "I don't trust Ian and I don't like the way he was looking at her."

"No problem I don't trust him either," Riley assured her.

"Thanks Riley," Katie said with a smile on her face as she patted his back.

"Anytime," Riley said as he returned the smile.

"Guys I found something," Ben suddenly shouted.

Katie, Chloe, and Riley rushed over to him with Ian and his goons close behind.

"Is that what I think it is," Katie asked with excitement in her voice as she knelt down beside Ben and saw the words 'The Charlotte' appear in the snow.

"Yep," Ben said with the same amount of excitement in his voice as he turned to his fiancee. "We found it."

"Oh Ben, I'm so happy for you," Katie said as she threw her arms around him. Ben smiled and he returned the hug.

* * *

A couple of hours ago, Ian's friends managed to dig the Charlotte out of the snow and everyone was looking up at the massive ship with smiles on their faces. Ben then turned to Katie, Riley, Chloe, and Ian.

"I want to thank all of you," Ben said with a smile on his face. "If you hadn't come along, hadn't believed the treasure was real, I don't know if I ever would have found Charlotte."

"You would have found her Ben," Katie assured him.

"Katelyn's right," Ian agreed which caused her to glare at him. "I have no doubt. That's why I didn't think this was a crazy investment as everyone says."

"I'm just relieved I'm not as crazy as everyone says," Ben said with a smile on his face. "Or said my dad was, or my grandad, or my great grandad," Ben turned back to the Charlotte and started walking towards it. "Okay! Let's go!"

"Let's go find some treasure," Ian added with a smile on his face.

Everyone walked into the Charlotte with Ben in the lead. "Watch your step everyone," Ben called back to the others.

As they walked through the ship, Riley stopped to examine an old hammock. He pulled back a blanket that was on it and let out a terrified scream when he uncovered a frozen skeleton. Ben, Katie, and Chloe turned in his direction and saw him fall backwards and hit the ground. They came around to get a better look at what scared him and they tried their best to hold back laughter when they saw the skeleton. Chloe walked over to her best friend and pulled him to his feet.

"You handled that well," Ben said with a large smile on his face.

"Okay be nice," Katie said as she pushed Ben forward.

"Wow that was embarrassing," Riley mumbled thinking that no one heard him.

"Don't be embarrassed," Chloe said as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "If I was the one that found the skeleton I would have freaked out to."

Riley smiled and she returned it.

"This is it," Ben shouted. "The cargo hold!"

Ben and Ian pried the door open and everyone shined their flashlights into the room and looked around.

"You think it's in the barrels," Riley asked.

Ben shrugged and everyone proceeded into the cargo hold and started to search through the barrels. Ian broke the lid off of one of the barrels and pulled some black powder out of it and sniffed it. "Gun powder," he stated as he let it fall back into the barrel.

Riley walked over to one of the barrels and pulled a cork out from the side. The moment he did, the gun powder started to spill out of the side and Riley started to panic causing Chloe to laugh.

"Hey Ben," Katie said as she turned to her friend.

"Yeah," Ben asked as he walked over to her.

"Check that out," Katie said as she pointed to a skeleton sitting near a barrel.

"Now why would the captain be guarding that barrel," Ben asked as he headed over to the barrel. He knelt down beside it and pried the skeleton's hand off of it. He then took the lid off of the barrel and tipped it over onto its side letting the gun powder fall out. After the barrel was about half full, he noticed something inside. He reached in and pulled out a box that was wrapped in a cloth. "I've found something," Ben shouted as he got to his feet and walked over to a barrel and sat the box down on it.

"What is it," Riley asked.

Ben unwrapped the box and opened it to reveal a beautiful ivory colored pipe.

"Do you guys know what this is," Ben asked as he took the pipe out of the box.

"Is it a billion dollar pipe," Riley asked.

"I don't think so Riley," Chloe said with a smile on her face.

"It's a Miashawn pipe," Ian said as he took it from Ben to examine it. "Ah it's beautiful."

"Look at the intricacy of the scroll work on the stem," Katie said.

"Is it a million dollar pipe," Riley asked.

"No it's a clue," Ben said. "Here let me see that."

Ian handed Ben the pipe and he carefully pulled the stem out causing both Riley and Chloe to panic.

"Don't break it," Riley panicked.

"We are one step closer to the treasure ladies and gentlemen," Ben said with a smile on his face.

"Ben, I thought you said the treasure would be on the Charlotte," Ian said.

"No the secret lies with Charlotte," Ben told him. "I said it could be here."

Ben then took out a knife and cut his thumb with it causing Chloe to panic slightly and Riley to cringe.

"Ben, what are you doing," Chloe asked.

Ben ignored her and proceeded to rub the blood onto the stem of the pipe. Once the stem was covered, he rolled the stem onto a piece of paper and it revealed a message.

"Ben, are those Templar symbols," Katie asked.

"Yeah," Ben said with a nod of his head. "Let's see what we've got here. The legend writ, the stain affected, the key in silence undetected, fifty five in iron pen, Mr. Matlack can't offend."

"It sounds like a riddle," Chloe said.

"It is," Ben said as he grabbed his gloves and put them back on. "I need to think. The legend writ the stain affected. What legend?"

"It could refer to the legend of the Templar treasure," Katie said as she sat down on one of the barrels.

"I think your right," Ben said as he sat down on a barrel next to her. "The stain affects the legend. How? The key in silence undetected. Wait," he said as he turned to Katie. "The legend the key. There's something."

"Could the legend and the key refer to a map of some kind," Katie asked. "I mean maps have legends and they have keys."

"You're right," Ben agreed. "It is a map. An invisible map. So now..."

"Wait a minute," Ian said. "What do you mean invisible? An invisible map? How could a map be invisible?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually agree with Ian," Chloe said.

"Oh it's simple really," Katie said. "The stain affect could refer to a die or a reagent used to bring about a certain result, combined with the key in silence undetected. The implication is to make what was undetectable detectable."

"You get any of that," Riley asked Chloe out of the corner of his mouth so the others wouldn't hear.

"Nope," Chloe said.

"Unless the key in silence could be," Ben started to say but Shaw cut him off.

"Prison," Shaw said causing everyone to turn to him with raised eyebrows.

"Albuquerque," Riley said. "See I can do it too. Snorkel."

Chloe laughed while smiles appeared on Ben's face and Katie's face.

"It's where the map is," Shaw said. "Like you said, fifty five in iron pen. Iron pen is a prison."

"Or it could be since the primary writing medium of the time was iron gull ink," Ben said. "The pen is...just a pen. Then why not say pen, why say iron pen?"

"Because it's a prison," Shaw mumbled.

"Wait, iron pen," Katie suddenly said. "The ink does not describe what was in the pen, it describes what was penned. It was iron, it was firm. It was mineral."

"No no no," Ben said. "It was firm it was adamant it was resolved, it was resolved. Mr. Matlack can't offend. Timothy Matlack was the official scribe of the continental congress. Calligrapher, not writer. And to make sure he could not offend the map, it was put on the back of a resolution that he transcribed, a resolution that fifty five men signed. The Declaration of Independence."

"Ooh," Ian said as he sat down on a nearby barrel.

"Come on," Riley said with a chuckle. "There is no invisible map on the back of the Declaration of Independence."

"Riley's right," Chloe said. "Don't you think that if there was a map even if it was invisible, someone would have found it by now?"

"It's clever really," Ian said ignoring the two. "A document of that importance would ensure the map's survival. And you said several masons signed it yeah?"

"Yeah, nine for sure," Katie said.

"We'll have to arrange for a way to examine it," Ian said.

"This is one of the most important documents in history," Ben said as he looked at Ian as though he were crazy. "They aren't just going to let us waltz in there and run chemical tests on it."

"What do you propose we do," Ian asked.

"I don't know," Ben shouted.

"We could borrow it," Ian suggested.

"Steal it," Katie asked with wide eyes.

"I don't think so," Ben added.

"Ben, the treasure of the Knight's Templar is the treasure of all treasures," Ian reminded him.

"Oh," Ben asked sarcastically. "I didn't know that. Really?"

"Ben, I understand your bitterness I really do," Ian said. "You've spent your entire life searching for this treasure only to have the historical community treat your family with mockery and contempt. You should be able to rub this treasure in their arrogant faces, and I want you to have the chance to do that."

"How," Ben asked.

"We all have our areas of expertise," Ian told him. "You don't think mine is limited to writing Sheakstean. Why, I've arranged a number of operations of questionable legality."

"I would take his word for it," Shaw told him.

"Don't worry, I'll make all the arrangements," Ian assured him.

Katie turned to her fiance and saw that he seemed to be considering it for a moment. She had to snap him out of it. She couldn't let him get involved in something like this.

"Ben, don't listen to him," Katie said. "You can't seriously be considering this."

"No, I'm not," Ben said.

"I really need your help here," Ian said.

"Ian," Ben said as he got to his feet. "I am not going to let you steal the Declaration of Independence."

"Okay, from this point on all you're going to be is a hindrance," Ian said as Shaw pulled out his gun and pointed it at Ben.

"Hey," Riley shouted as he tried his best to keep Chloe out of range.

"What are you gonna do," Ben asked as he kept his eyes on the gun. "You gonna shoot me Shaw? Well you can't shoot me, there is more to the riddle. Information you don't have, I do. I am the only one who can figure it out and you know that."

"He's bluffing," Ian said.

"We played poker together Ian," Ben reminded him. "You know I can't bluff."

"Tell me what I need to know or I'll shoot her," Ian said as he reached forward and pulled Chloe out of Riley's grip and pointed his own gun to her.

"Chloe," Katie shouted.

"No," Riley yelled.

"Quiet," Ian ordered.

"Ben do something," Katie pleaded as she grabbed his arm.

Ben pulled a flare out and he ignited it against a barrel. "Look where you're standing Ian," Ben said as he waved the flare out in front of him. "All that gun powder. You shoot her, I drop this, we all go up."

"Ben," Riley said with wide eyes.

"That's not exactly what I meant," Katie told him.

"What happens when the flare burns down," Ian asked with a smirk on his face. "Tell me what I need to know Ben," he said as he tightened his grip on Chloe and pressed the nose of the gun into her arm.

"You need to know...if Shaw can catch," Ben shouted as he threw the flare.

Ian tossed Chloe to Shaw and he caught the flare. "Nice try though Ben," Ian said with a chuckle.

But just as he said this, his arm caught fire and he dropped the flare. Chloe screamed as the flare hit the gun powder and the ship started to ignite in flames. Ian grabbed Chloe's arm and pulled her towards the exit and Shaw followed.

"Katie," Chloe screamed. "Riley!"

"Chloe," Katie and Riley shouted.

Ian pushed both her and Shaw out and locked the door trapping Ben, Katie, and Riley inside.

"No," Katie shouted as she tried to run after her but flames erupted in front of her causing Ben to pull her back. "Ben let me go! Ian has my sister!"

"I know that but we can't go out that way," Ben told her. "We'll get her back but first we have to get out of here!"

Tears were streaming down Katie's face as she stopped struggling. Ben let go of her and started stomping around on the floor. After a few seconds, Ben's foot hit something. He opened a trap door and he turned to Riley and Katie.

"Guys get over here," Ben shouted.

They rushed over to him and Riley spoke. "What is this?"

"Smugglers hold," Ben told them. "Get it."

Katie got in first followed by Riley and then Ben. Ben shut the trap door and led them to the end where a large door was. He opened the door and waited until Riley and Katie were safely inside before going in and shutting the door.

"Get down," Ben shouted as he pushed Katie and Riley down.

* * *

Ian dragged Chloe back to the snowplows and he shoved her inside one of them. They drove a few feet away from the ship just as it exploded.

"No," Chloe shouted with tears in her eyes.

"Okay," Ian said as he watched burning ruble fall back to the ground. "Let's go before someone sees the smoke."

* * *

Ben, Riley, and Katie emerged from the snow and they all gasped for air.

"Are you guys okay," Ben asked.

"Yeah," Riley said quietly. He had an angry expression on his face as he thought about Chloe being dragged away by Ian.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back," Ben assured them both after seeing the angry expression on Riley's face and the tears in his fiancee's eyes. "I promise."

Katie nodded and she threw her arms around Ben who put comforting arms around her. After a few seconds, everyone got to their feet and started walking through the wreckage. They noticed that the snowplows were gone and Ben let out a sigh.

"There's an intuit village about nine miles east of here," Ben told them. "It's popular with push pilots."

"Then what are we gonna do," Riley asked.

"Start making our way back home," Ben told him.

"No, I mean about Chloe and Ian," Riley said. "We've got to get Chloe back and Ian's going to steal the Declaration."

"We stop him and we get her back," Ben said.


End file.
